percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lydia Chronicle Book 1 The Bird
The Bird is the first book in The Lydia Chronicle. It starts off Lydia's trace towards making a new home. This is the book where she discovers that she is a demigod. Now Questions reveal themselves as Lydia must take a stand up against the forces of the Supernatural world of The Ancient Gods. Characters of Importance Lydia Knight: A demigod who has been traveling to the far ends of the country trying to find a sancturary where she can live in peace. She is the leading character of the story. Violet Makenzee: She is a child of Hades, she enjoys making people suffer at first impressions, but she is actually nice and calm to talk to. Crystal del Mar: She is a child of Poseidon, she was named by her father ironically as it is a word that is always paired with the sea. Her name is spanish for 'of the sea'. Jackson Rios: He is a child of Athena and he has no relations to Poseidon even though his last name means Rivers. He also has a crush on Lydia. Chiron: The director of activities at Camp Half-Blood and also he is the person that is put in charge while Mr D is out on his usual 'buisness meetings' Mr D: Also known to many as Dionysus or Denis. He is often known as the drunk that got in trouble and is now cursed to drink Diet Cola and spend another century with demigods, the one species in the known cosmos that he dispises. The Bird Hi there! I am Lydia Knight. For the most of my life I had always been told I was . . . normal. And for most of my life I believed almost everything my mother had told me. I mean what can you say, when you have someone that doesn't see everything you do, you gotta agree to disagree. Not that my mother was blind or anything. I mean, compared to me, she actually had wonderful eyes, so far that she could even know when I was lying. My mother had that unique trait of hers. Anyways, besides that she didn't understand who I was. I mean besides the fact that I had a difficult life as a normal kid, I also had trouble at school too. I was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia. What a horror right? I mean yeah, ADHD it was kinda like a second blessing. I mean I'm a girl, we're always hyper. But the thing about the Dyslexia was I loved to read. Sadly it always challenged me. But the thing about me was I never gave up. I gazed now into the wormhole of a alligaqtor-like creature's mouth as I fend it off with just my bear arm. I wondered what the hell was this. I was ok with the classical, bullies even wild animals stalking me to and from school, but for an alligator-like creature to appear at school that didn't seem right. Especially in California. I grabbed the monster's snout and bashed it down until it closed it's mouth. With that secured, I pushed the big alligator backwards and made my way toward the door. It didn't take long for it to catch up to me as it suddenly knocked me down on my butt. As I rose to my feet, I wiped the bits of scratches away from my face and made a signal for everyone to evacuate the room as quickly as possible. I was scared of everyone getting hurt, and the voices in my head weren't helping any bit whatsoever. I tossed my bag in the air and waited for the creature to focus on it rather than me. When it took the bait I suddenly slid underneath the beast and lashed out at the beasts belly. In a sudden cry of agony, the beast raddled over and feel unconscious. I quickly retrieved my bag and made my way as far wasy from Scarlet Academy. I knew better than to stick around considering how I had no weapons and wasn't trained for this monster to fight a losing fight. As I made my way outside, the voice in my head kept telling me to head west. It talked about the Atlantic Ocean and the others. I wondered what was that about. I knew if I had continued with the whole voice in my head routine, I would either go psycho or end up dead in no time. After getting home, there was a man dressed up in an italian suit that had long black hair and stormy cloud blue eyes. He sat on the kitchen counter as he laughed and smiled at my mom. It was weird, my mom usually spent her time alone, but she had been willing to waste a few minutes of her life for this italian suit wearing man. The man seemed to have bad higiene considering he didn't even shave off his hundreds of year old beard. If anything he looked like father time in a suit. "Hello, Lydia I see you're doing fine this afternoon." He smiled and I could see a bit of pain in his eyes. They suddenly flickered and then I saw myself alongside two kids that had a really bad attitude. One of them had black ominous hair that seemed to also retain a streak of mid-night blue in it. The other has lovely california blonde hair and sea green eyes. Taking a deep breath I noticed the guy take a sip of coffee. "Hi, do I know you?" I asked undermining his authority in my home. I wondered who he was, considering all the wierd stuff that happened today. I was still shaking off that aligator monster. "I suppose you don't considering, you were a baby when I last paid you two a visit. But you could say, I'm a very close relative of yours and your mothers." "Well, nice to meet you I guess. I'll be in my room. Call me when dinner is ready." I headed towards my room and then suddenly the very man that had hardly introduced himself decided to speak with me. "Lydia, I know what happened today at school." "What?! Already damn, Principal Hearmen is starting to get on track of things, sadly it wasn't my fault. And I know I'll be changing schools again this year, Either way it doesn't matter right?" "What If I said I knew of a great school for you to goto, although its quick a stones throw away from here." He mentioned. "How far is it?" "New York." He smiled. My eyes buldged out of my face as he said the city's name. "New York!" I said with envy. "Like the city of theather and arts. The number one place that never sleeps. Where do I sign up!" "You don't just sign up, it's more like a test of survival in order to enter this school." The man stated. "Ok, how do I get there." I brushed off his comment and stuck to the whole school in New York. "Its more like a summer camp, but Im sure it will help you with all the other academic functions of school. This will help you be away from all those monsters and the mean old nasties." "But in New York right?" The old man chuckled. "Yes, yes it's in New York. More Exactly Long Island." "Oh." She looked down disappointed to find out it wasn't New York City. After a while she got over it and focused on what he had to say. "Don't be so discouraged, eventually you'll love it. It's a school for gifted children, like you. It helps keep you away from danger like that monster and also with your learning disabilities, ADHD and Dyslexia." "Ok, am I gonna fly there or walk?" The man looked at me a bit understanding in the question. He took a deep breath and then nodded. "You'll be walking, but if your fast enough you could take a train to Arizona and walk the rest of the way there. I mean it's up to you unless you'd like to walk all the way there." "How about not going at all." I said with attitude. "It's not a matter of choice or not, that monster was only the beginning, if you continue living around mortals, you will attract the attention of worse enemies than that. Just make it to Long Island and then you'll be told everything. Oh and please do so before the summer solstice, which is June 21st." "What?! in Four days! That can't be possible, it take a week to get to the other side of the country by car!" "not to worry, besides you'll have assitance, just be packed and leave by sundown. I've informed you mother of this situation and for the record my name is unimportant for now. I must be going, if I'm home too late, my wife gets paranoid." With a flashy smile, the man stormed off. I was left with only one decision and that was to leave home and make it to Long Island in time. With only four days and an aligator on the enemy's side I had a feeling things were going to get much worse much faster. _____ When I got outside of California, I found this bird. It continued to guide me everywhere I went. And if that wasn't enough, the bird was practically useless. It didn't seem to care if I lived or died when it came to the monsters. We encountered three monsters on our way to Arizona and not once did that stupid bird help me out. I wanted to shoot it with a crossbow, sadly I didn't have one and it was a mocking bird. Annoying little bugger. I reached Arizona in a rather splendid record time. It had only been 16 hours since I had left California, and considering I was walking, shivering cold and starving to death, I was pretty much ok. As far back as I remembered eating I was in Nevada. I made my way as close to town as possible and pictched camp for the night. All I had to eat was a few caned goods and a small portion of gathered apples. After eating some food, I laid down on my back pack and gazed at the stars. The bird nestled in a tree and silently faded into the shadows. As I gazed at the stars, I slowly drifted into a deep slumber. I awoke in a place unheared of. It felt like I was a ghost shimmering through locations. I saw a giant bellowing in the distance, as he met with another. Both of them seemed to be rather off. One of them was only a mezzly ten feet tall while the other one towered over to 24 feet tall. They both had snake-like creatures for hair and feet of a reptile. "So, how is the child? Has she been delt with?" The 24 foot tall giant murmured. He seemed to have features of a king, he even seemed to remind me of the old man that told me to head for New York. "My lord, She has been more of a nusence lately. But I asure you she will not reach Long Island in time, by the time she knows who she is, it will already be too late." The smaller giant replied. "Don't fail me, Enceladus. After all you more than anyone should know what happens when people disappoint me." The giant smashed the armrest of his throne and it shattered into bits. In an echo of sound, I was wisked away and then I sat on a bank as I saw a girl with long black hair, she seemed to be angry. I wanted to try and talk with her, but she didn't seem to notice my presence. The girl just muttered in an ancient language. Intrestingly enough, I understood every word she said. She was angry with her father. Appearantly her father was the greek god of the underworld. I wanted to wonder where she was but soon after I was caught off gaurd with the ringing of bells. In a sudden cherp, I woke up to see the bird flying around me as it sang. The reched noise was unbearable, so I decided that it was time to keep moving. We continued east, and by the looks of it, the monsters seemed to be getting stronger. After the dream, I wondered how these people knew me. I now needed more strength and considering the monsters didn't die by the hands of normal metals, I had to search high and low to find anything that actually scathed them. I skulked through town searching for the one weapon that would work. After making my way to Illinois, I found the one weapon that would finally work. It was a risky one, but it was a celestial bronze dagger. Seeing as I never like knives, I tried not using for the longest. After making my way to Illinois, I found faster monsters. The first one to find me was a boy named Dylan. He had frosty blue hair and stormy blue eyes. I gazed at the boy and besides the fact that he was kind enough to show me around Chicago and give me directions towards New York. The Bird had decided to leave after my encounter with Dylan which was a dead give away on the whole Dylan being a storm spirit. Dylan besides the hint to him being a storm spirit, he was very attractive. He had the stormy blue eyes the cool swave hair of an anime character and if that wasn't enough, he seemed to have fashion to his element and a cute but brilliant smile that caught your attention. After taking me to the end of town, he showed me the best route out, but that was when everything changed. "So, thanks again!" I smiled and waved as I began to walk away. In a sudden chill of winds, Dylan disappeared and I was left all alone. I made my way down the road and away from town. By the time, I crossed the hill boundaries, I ran into a bird-like man creature. He flew down and landed right in front of me as I paniced and fell down on my butt. I wanted to sceam, but the thought of being scared made me furious. The creature seemed familiar. In a sudden match of faces, I noticed who it was. The creautre smiled and then barrer down at me. "I'm Sorry, but I cannot let you leave, I'm on orders from my patron." "I figured, Dylan." I murmured as I pulled out my bronze dagger fromm my backpack and gazed at the bird-man. "So, I'm guessing your patron, is a 24 foot tall giant, that has snakes for hair right!" "Not just that, but he is the one and true king of the heavens. The one that la madre shall raze back to the top. Porphyrion, the great king of the Gigantes." "More like the great king of getting his butt whooped. So, I'm guessing these creatures all of this load of balarky is based on myths right?" "It seems like you have no knowledge of the gods, but yes. The Greek Myths are very much real, I remember the tales of how my father nearly defeated the gods single handedly. My father is Typhon, the first storm spirit." "I see, either way, if the gods are real, the heroes are alive, and more than that. I am a hero so I will defeat you, Dylan!" In a sudden sprint, I went for it. I charged at the monster, and he took flight. I suddenly stopped to scream at the coward for running away. At the moment he heard coward, he plummited to the ground, I baraced myself and silently awaited for the moment to strike. The creature closed in and opened his wings, as he came within three feet within range I slashed him across the chest and suddenly, the creature collapsed to the ground. I gazed at him and quickly made my final attack, with a final strike, the storm spirit vanished into golden ichor. Taking a deep breath I decided to make my way. I made it through the remainder of states. It had been three days since I had left my home, considering how I had not choosen to take the train, I was almost out of luck. When I finally made it toe Manhattan, I borded the Long Island Bound train. It was weird now seeing as how I didn't have the stupid bird telling me if I was going the right way. I took a momentary glance ans suddenly was pulled into a vision. This time, I saw the Giant King at the top of a very large building looking down as he talked to another about the same size as him, only more ominous and vile looking. The other giant had a grin of mischief. I wondered who he was but he seemed more eerie. "Seems like Enceladus failed you brother." The mysterious giant said. "I foresaw this happening, but no matter, Alcyoneus what do you see here?" The king asked with wonder. "A town full of worthless humans that have no idea of our presence." "No, I see a home. I see the opourtunity to rise to power, Mother has been asleep for a while now. But thanks to that child, we shall rise again. So If I were you I would thank Lydia Knight, she will be our greatest asset." "Porphyrion, I may be your elder brother but I'm no fool like Polybotes. This girl will only cause misfortune for our plans. Make sure we finish her off, by this time next year or she might defeat us." "You forget, my dear brother." Prophyrion closed his eyes out of pleasure. He moved away from the ledge and focused on his brother. "All challenges can lead to victory. Remember the tales of Herakles." "Reched fool, it's better pronouced in Roman, Hercules. That's a better twist to it." Alcyoneus smirked and then turned into darkness. "Verywell, we shall reconquer the world, this time we shall succeed. Farewell brother, and leave the child of Hades to me." With a flash of a smile the giant disappear, and I returned to vision. I awoke just in time, to exit at a familar station. _______ Long Islnd, was something unnatural, compared to Los Angelos. I walked around lost, and didn't exactly know where to go. As I shuffled around, I decided it'd be best to get away from the city. Climbing to the highest area was a problem, seeing as New York was a state that hardly had any mountains in the borough. When I finally reached a long and gaggid road way, my annoying friend finally returned. Now, I was at my wits end, that bird was seriously going to die when I go to the stupid school. If anything, I wanted to strangle the old man that had made me leave my own house to come to a school that might be able to help me with my problem. After walking for about half-and hour, I decided to keel over from exhaustion. The thought of what it would be like to have a normal everyday teenaged life. In a sudden cloud of judgement, I fell into a deep dream once again. This time I saw a group of giant beings, they all looked human, in the furthest throne away, I saw the same man that had been invited into my house. He looked more younger now, but he still held his beard and his long hair bound by a hair tie. He sported the same tux and seemed to be the leader of the rest of the giants. "I see." He murmured as the man standing finished his statement. He looked rather young, almost hot. He seemed to have a small harp in his hands almost like he was someone important to music. Then it hit me. The guy was the god of music. Apollo. "So, the Giants are back once again, Alright then, we shall have our demigods take on more dangerous tasks to build their chances of survival. As for you twelve, make sure you claim children who are deemed to be powerful enough to help in the next war. I shall see to it that our numbers increase even if its the last thing I shall do!" The guy in the center banged his hand on the throne and then a sudden thunder strike clapped in the background. Closing his eyes the council was agurned as he thought silently to himself, I realized who he actually was. The king of the gods and the god of thunder. Zeus. In a sudden shock of realization I awoke to be laying down on top of a hill as a series of cabins alligned right before me. I walked calmly in just to find two girls having an arguement. The girls look so familiar then I realized, they were the two girls from my dream, Crystal and Violet. The daughter of Poseidon and Hades respectively. I walked up to the both of them, just as Violet glared at me. "Seems like we have a newb, nice to me cha, I hope your as useful alive as you are dead." Violet smirked. "Child of Hades, nice to meet you. My name is Lydia." In a sudden arch of lightning, the sky was clouded with thunderclouds. I gazed up to see a small heiroglyphic symbol of a lightning bolt as it morphed into a burning eagle. I fell to the ground as the lightning struck me with all it's might, but then again it didn't hurt. It was more like I was given knowledge of who I was and what I was doing here. In a recollection of memories, I realized who the man at my apparment was. He was the one and only Zeus, king of the gods and my father. "Lydia, child of Zeus. Seems like the team is made then." Crystal commented as I rose to my feet. "And this is camp half-blood, I guess then my first quest was a complete success." I smiled as the two girls slung their arm around each of mine. "Come one, eagle let's get cha to the infirmery, after that you'll get to meet with Chiron, the leader of this camp. Oh and he's half horse." "Well, then I've seen everything!" I smiled as I leaned on the two new friends I had just gotten the chance to make. As for the bird, the stupid things seems to have a tendency of coming by every so often, I didn't complete my threat, but no worries, because if that bird ever tries to lead my anywhere again, that's when I'll get my revenge. Anyways, that's the story on how I learned who I was, as for the enemies, they never showed, seems like I have alot to fight against I hope that whenever they arrive, I'll be ready and for the new friends, they're pretty cool, alot different from what I know about their parents, but hey you learn to love the people that come into your life, if not then you'll become bitter. By anyways, this has bine Lydia Knight and this is where our story will take an end. Until the next time my firends. Category:The Lydia Chronicle Category:Chapter Page